The invention relates to a rotatable shelf insert for corner cupboards with at least one shelf of substantially circular overall shape, and a guide rod for supporting the shelf. The guide rod passes through a hub lying in the center of the circular shelf. A retaining pin passes through the guide rod at right angles and supports the shelf.
Inserts of this kind, which are also termed carousel inserts, serve principally to make use of the region of the internal corners of built-in kitchen cupboards. Since the space lying in the corners is only accessible with relative difficulty, and via a comparatively small opening, it has proved appropriate to employ rotatable shelves, so-called carousels. These carousels enable pots or other kitchen utensils to be put away, and moved when required, by rotating the shelf to the open side of the cupboard. The carousels generally have a cut-out (rectangular or otherwise) for receiving a door. A vertical guide rod is rotatably secured between the lower and upper wall surfaces of the cupboard. The guide rod carries at least one, but generally two shelves mounted to rotate substantially together.
To simplify assembly, easy insertion of the guide rod into the hub of the shelf necessary. With corresponding manufacturing tolerances, this can lead to considerable play between the shelf and the guide rod. Further play occurs between the retaining pin which runs perpendicularly through the guide rod and the corresponding holes in the guide rod. The shelves are thus able to tip relative to the guide rod, and are rotatable through a certain angle relatively to the guide rod, producing reduced stability.